The Queen of Fighters 2: Return of Uncle Fester
by ToadPatrol
Summary: Also known as 'Winx Club Legacy'. The sequel to QOF. Now, it up to the nine female warriors and DJ Puff Ball as well as his sidekick Elton the Cat to stop Uncle Fester by stopping the murders.
1. Electro Blood

(The story opens when Tina wakes up from the hotel, leaving the island and goes back to L.A.)

Tina: Today's my last day. I gotta give it my all.

(Tina gets to the airplane, but landed on L.A., where the incident will happen.)

Tina: At last, L.A.

(Tina gets out of the plane and got to the air terminal where she bumps the guy with the black shirt.)

Tina: Watch it, kid.

DJ Puff Ball: Freeze, get yo hands up!

Tina: What?

DJ Puff Ball: I said get yo hands up, now!

Tina: Who are you talking to?

DJ Puff Ball: To the enemy, not you. Get back! (gunshot) This is the DJ Squad, Tina. Did you hava a nice trip? (gunshot) (people screaming)

Man: It's Mechanic, he murdered him.

Tina: Well...

DJ Puff Ball: What was that?

Tina: Same guy from the previous QOF.

DJ Puff Ball: Tell me, that crazy enemy was up to the old tricks again.

Tina: Course not.

DJ Puff Ball: You're Tina, from DOA?

Tina: Yes, and you have a lookin' back.

DJ Puff Ball: Hey! Watch it!

Tina: That's my glove, don't touch it.

DJ Puff Ball: DJ and Aero are now dead. Listen! What's wrong? Where is the code?

Tina: This is jurisdiction.

(Tina walks away and to the taxi.)

DJ Puff Ball: Oh, well.

(Meanwhile, Kasumi went to the snow, relaxing.)

Kasumi: Which place should I do?

(She went to the Gambler's Paradise where Leifang was at.)

Kasumi: Hey there.

Leifang: Kasumi, you're here too?

Kasumi: Yes I was.

Leifang: We went to the mall.

Kasumi: Yes.

(At the bus, they got in and relaxing with Kasumi until they get to the dojo where DJ Puff Ball is about to help out the gang.)

Kasumi: We're almost to the dojo.

(The bus stops)

Kasumi: We're here, at the dojo.

DJ Puff Ball: At last, both of you. Leifang and Kasumi.

(DJ Puff Ball opens two briefcases for the swimsuits and put them on.)

DJ Puff Ball: Here is your swimsuits. One for Jasper and one for Puppy.

Kasumi: Thanks.

(Meanwhile, Ayane gets to the train to meet up with Helena.)

Helena: Did I keep you waiting?

Ayane: No. Anyway, let's kill some.

Helena: Sure and your bow is not tied on your back.

Ayane: Oh.

(DJ Puff Ball picks up Hitomi in the car and go somewhere.)

DJ Puff Ball: And what the heck is the gangster troops?

Hitomi: This is public.

DJ Puff Ball: A boss like them, including the old enemy... It's one of them.

Hitomi: A signed character Faster, or Elton, is about to get a beaten at these guys.

DJ Puff Ball: I'll think. Ask Lisa, Christie and Kokoro to partner each other.

Hitomi: Yes.

(Meanwhile, Tina gets off the Taxi where the train is located, at Copley.)

Tina: From Copley to Alewife in the apartment.

(At the mall, Ayane and Helena gets to Wet Seal to get some swimsuits.)

Ayane: Pick one.

Helena: Jasper.

Ayane: Sure.

Helena: Whatever.

(Tina got out of the train station to get to the apartment.)

Tina: I'm home!

Elton: Hello, I'm DJ's sidekick Elton.

Tina: Nice Elton.

Elton: Elton the Cat, Cinemark's employee and Cop.

(At the restaurant, DJ Puff Ball with the four girls are at the bar.)

DJ Puff Ball: At last, in the bar.

Man: Help me please!

Hitomi: What's wrong?

Man: A guy with a black coat, he's back!

Hitomi: Settle down. Tell me who is the guy.

Man: I don't know!

Hitomi: Stop that. (kicks) There. No more.

DJ Puff Ball: Check please.

(Tina tells the legends.)

Tina: The objective is to stop these, for those who gets in their way.

Elton: These boys. They look like little toads.

Tina: That's right. They eject white stuff everytime someone pulls the trigger.

Elton: Yes they will. Shoot them in the brain is the only way to stop them from ejecting it.

Tina: Right.

(Meanwhile, Kasumi and Leifang gets to the train station from Prudential to State, where Rio is waiting.)

Kasumi: We bought a Lily swimsuit for Kokoro and a Puppy swimsuit for Lisa.

Leifang: Yes we did.

(Still at the apartment, Tina watches TV about the HTTP.)

Tina: We have to watch what happened to the people. They were killed by the man with the black coat.

Elton: Same guy from the previous QOF. It's Uncle Fester.

Tina: Right.

(From the TV, the people were killed.)

Man: Noo! (died)

(Next channel)

Woman: Please don't kill me!

Uncle Fester: Please don't make me! (gunshot)

(At the train, Ayane and Helena got inside from Copley to Alewife where Tina watches some murders.)

Ayane: Tina is watching some murders about the serial killer from the first QOF.

Helena: I noticed.

(DJ Puff Ball is at the parking lot with the four girls.)

DJ Puff Ball: We got a mail saying the murders comes from the man.

Hitomi: Yes, that's him.

Kokoro: And they're after you.

Christie: DJ, drive.

DJ Puff Ball: Yes.

(Tina and Elton left the apartment and gone to the village.)

Tina: Hey, you! Where are you? (hears crying) You're safe.

Uncle Fester: Not so fast, sweetie.

(Uncle Fester puts the handcuffs on her neck.)

Tina: I found you... you creep!

Uncle Fester: Is that so? Think again.

(Tina stomps him in his foot and runs.)

Tina: He's here!

Elton: Let's kill that guy.

Tina: Die!

Uncle Fester: Is this the best you got? Take this!

Elton: Don't! (gunshot)

Uncle Fester: My bulb! It hurts!

(He kicks Tina from the door to the rail.)

Tina: Ayane! Help me, kill him fast!

(Ayane appears with the sharp staff.)

Ayane: I will punish you, Uncle Fester for preparing to kill the girls! Take this, mistress Tyler!

(She uses her running skills and then jumps to him and knock him unconscious.)

Uncle Fester: You.. monster!

Ayane: I will kill you, I will kill you all! So why these people revive you?

(She tries to punch his skull, but failed by Tina.)

Tina: Don't do it! Just cuff him. You are the member, Ayane. We know the duty is, stop him at all costs.

(The car parked.)

Lisa: It's too late. The village was sabotaged by Uncle Fester.

DJ Puff Ball: That's the guy, the guy that carries a bulb.

Kokoro: It said he killed all of the people from the TV.

Christie: Right. DJ, you know the drill. Find him dead.

DJ Puff Ball: Yes.

(Helena found the village sabotaged.)

Helena: No... The villaged has been sabotaged again.

Hitomi: We must kill him. With all skills.

(Kasumi and Leifang appears as well.)

Kasumi: The village... Nooo!

Leifang: Noo. Uncle Fester made that mess! That cheap DJ will not stand in my way!

Kasumi: Hitomi, come with me.

(The girls got out of the sabotaged village.)

Tina: Get up, Ayane. We putted him into a coma.

Ayane: Nice job. He is defeated for now.

To be continued...


	2. Flesh & Stone

(Kasumi and Hitomi got to the train to go after the murders.)

Kasumi: Next stop... Back Bay.

Hitomi: Your swimsuit. Shall we put them on?

Kasumi: When we reach the restroom, take off some clothes and put on the bathing suits Jasper and Puppy.

Hitomi: Right.

(Meanwhile, the woman was chased by the assassin.)

Woman: Nooo!

(After capturing her, she was tied up with ropes and then kills her.)

Woman: Please... don't kill me! I'm begging you, please don't- (died)

(The mechanics found the woman dead.)

Mechanic: Oh, no. She's dead.

(Meanwhile, Tina and Ayane got to Elton's car.)

Tina: I was right, he's from the murders.

Elton: Uncle Fester sabotaged the village.

Ayane: The others are safe?

Elton: Yes. Helena and Lisa along with the women are safe.

Tina: Kasumi is with Hitomi?

Elton: Yes, to stop them from getting caught.

Tina: We should help out the girls.

(Back at the apartment, the girls found the room full of blood.)

Helena: Nooo.

Lisa: No... He will be angry if we get caught.

Leifang: The TV is on. Shall we?

Lisa: Unplug it, and the buttons are not working.

Leifang: Right.

(Tina and Ayane left the car to find Kasumi and Hitomi.)

Tina: Kasumi?

Ayane: Hitomi?

The DJ: Hey there. You want help?

Tina: No, and perhaps you might want to leave.

Ayane: Go!

(The DJ smiles but Ayane punches him in his belly and arrest him.)

The DJ: My stomach!

Tina: Tell me! Where is she?

The DJ: I don't know what you're talking about!

Tina: Answer my question, where is Kasumi and Hitomi hiding?

(Helena was with Lisa.)

Helena: We must discuss this. It's from the boss.

Lisa: Sure.

(Both of them went to the building.)

The Boss: We must talk. The problem is that Uncle Fester is responsible for the murders of the people.

Helena: I noticed.

The Boss: Have you have him dead?

Helena: Not yet. If we succeed, then DJ Puff Ball will be proud.

The Boss: Who is he?

Helena: The company's CEO and the hero.

Lisa: That too.

(Meanwhile, Kokoro starts the car and brings the girls to the Death Zone, where the something cool happens.)

Kokoro: Get in, girls.

Hitomi: Ready?

Kasumi: Ready.

Leifang: Ready.

Christie: Ready.

Kokoro: Where's Ayane and Tina?

Kasumi: They're at the train, finding a Lamborghini.

Kokoro: Time to drive.

(The girls hopped in, but the death zone stops moving.)

Kokoro: I can't believe you're German.

Hitomi: Yes, and she's British. (bumps) Ow! This is not moving.

Kokoro: We know.

(The Death Zone moves over 90 mph, but stops when crashes into a dead end.)

Hitomi: It's too fast!

Kasumi: Hold on tight!

DJ Puff Ball: This zone won't stop!

(The girls crashes but survived.)

DJ Puff Ball: No minor injuries so far. But... It's coming from the robot.

Hitomi: Uncle Fester's servants got assassinated by Bugs Bunny!

Kasumi: I looked. They got assassinated.

(The girls found a robot.)

Hitomi: Follow me, girls. Let's get cuff him.

(Tina and Ayane drives over 100 mph to find the others.)

Tina: Wait for me, Kokoro!

Ayane: Faster, kid.

Tina: I am!

(Hitomi evades the robot.)

DJ Puff Ball: I'll stop you! (gunshot on the hole)

Uncle Fester: Did you miss me?

DJ Puff Ball: You dirty flea! (gunshot) He's bulletproof when his bulb is attached to his mouth.

Christie: Aim on the bulb.

DJ Puff Ball: (gunshot on the bulb) Great. I'll finish him,

(DJ Puff Ball got restrained.)

Uncle Fester: Nice darlin'. When you learn to speak Japanese?

DJ Puff Ball: You, kid! (punches)

Uncle Fester: Where are you?

DJ Puff Ball: Hey there, Bon Voyage, squad.

(DJ Puff Ball cuffed him.)

Uncle Fester: You crazy DJ, please help me!

DJ Puff Ball: Adios, flea.

(DJ Puff Ball successfully defeated Uncle Fester for now.)

DJ Puff Ball: We're cool.

Hitomi: Nice job.

DJ Puff Ball: Follow me.

To be continued...


	3. Heart Core

(Opens at the train station, Lisa and Helena got to the next apartment.)

Helena: Hitomi and her buddies are leaving.

Lisa: Yes they are.

(At the bar, DJ Puff Ball sits in the bar with Leifang and Hitomi.)

DJ Puff Ball: We cuffed Uncle Fester, and we knock him dead for now.

Hitomi: Great.

DJ Puff Ball: I should go with the crew.

(DJ Puff Ball goes to the secret facility with the crew.)

DJ Puff Ball: We should feed up a man named Tai.

Crew #1: Sure.

(The first crew puts a cord in his neck.)

Crew #1: Done. Open up the murders. It's in the computer.

DJ Puff Ball: Oh, no. The murders has Bugs Bunny, Mistle Toad and the three boys. Crew #1: That's the photo. Uncle Fester was one of the killers that killed all of the people.

DJ Puff Ball: Yes.

(Meanwhile, Kasumi goes with Kokoro to the sex room.)

Kokoro: (whispers) Careful, Kasumi. He's sleeping.

Kasumi: (whispers) Right.

Man: (quietly moaning)

(Kasumi pulls the cords.)

Man: Get out! Now!

Kasumi: Who do you work with?

Man: None of your business!

Kasumi: Tell me!

Man: It's the comp-

Kasumi: Oh, yeah, DJ? You are telling me something? Well, say it!

(DJ Puff Ball found the boys on the video.)

DJ Puff Ball: Fur Foot, Slippery Jack and Panther Cap are the trio that ejects white stuff.

Crew #2: Yes.

DJ Puff Ball: Okay, quiet.

(The first crew feels pain.)

Crew #1: It hurts. My brain and my heart is hurting!

DJ Puff Ball: I'll help you.

(DJ Puff Ball found out the cause of the first crew's pain.)

DJ Puff Ball: Oh, my god! Elton, now!

Elton: At your service.

(The first crew explodes.)

Crew #1: (screaming) DJ, see you in hell. (explodes)

(DJ Puff Ball then screams)

DJ Puff Ball: I'm sorry. (crying)

(Meanwhile, Kasumi punches a man in his face.)

Kasumi: Talk! Where are the assassins?

(Kasumi looked at Fur Foot.)

Kasumi: Oh, no! Not again.

(Tina and Ayane got to the station.)

Ayane: Tina, Kasumi was yelling at the man, looking for the assassins.

Tina: Yes. The first crew was dead. He died of the unknown pain and explodes with white fire.

Ayane: I know.

(At the car, Christie goes with Lisa and Helena to drive to DJ Puff Ball.)

Lisa: Phone.

Cop: Yes?

Lisa: The member was died so badly by the unknown pain.

Cop: Where?

Lisa: In his brain and his heart.

Cop: I'll deal with it.

(DJ Puff Ball goes to the chamber inside the facility.)

DJ Puff Ball: Leifang?

Leifang: Get in.

Crew #1: Hello.

DJ Puff Ball: Hey.

(He gets in.)

Crew #1: These are the murders.

DJ Puff Ball: That's them.

Crew #1: Yes.

(The other murders disappears.)

DJ Puff Ball: I knew about them.

(Elton was standing at the rock, throwing the picture containing all of the kids.)

Elton: It's hopeless.

Christie: That is right.

Elton: Silly new dogs.

Christie: Throw away Panther Cap's acorn and we will go with DJ Puff Ball and Hitomi.

Elton: Yes, ma'am.

(Meanwhile, Tina goes with Helena, Lisa and Ayane to the lab.)

Tina: The computer is on.

Helena: I know.

Leifang: Hello. The computer is on. The map shows DJ is doing. (beeps three times) Uh-oh.

(The factory explodes.)

DJ Puff Ball: Follow me, we have to take out Ayame.

Hitomi: Right.

(The duo and DJ Puff Ball and Elton fights their way.)

Hitomi: Hurry, we must get Ayame and get out of here.

DJ Puff Ball: Any ideas?

(They found Ayame sleeping.)

Hitomi: That's her.

DJ Puff Ball: Hurry before Uncle Fester assassinate them.

Hitomi: Ayame, wake up!

(She pulls the plug.)

Ayame: Hitomi... you're here to save me?

Hitomi: Hurry.

Ayame: Alright. (coughs)

Elton: I heard him.

(Uncle Fester is back with the robot.)

Uncle Fester: (laughing) Did you miss me?

Christie: Run!

DJ Puff Ball: Hurry, kill him before he kills Ayame!

Elton: At your service.

Ayame: Did you use the Karate and She Quan at the same time?

Hitomi: No.

(She drops Ayame.)

Uncle Fester: It's useless.

Hitomi: I'll have the final blow!

DJ Puff Ball: Nooo!

(Hitomi and Christie destroys Uncle Fester with their skills.)

Elton: Noo! Hitomi, nooo!

(The robot explodes)

DJ Puff Ball: We killed Uncle Fester, but the war is not over.

To be continued...


	4. Bit of Love

(Kasumi and Leifang lifted Ayame and gone to the hospital for treatment.)

Kasumi: We must stop this war by chopping Uncle Fester's head.

Ayame: I know.

Kasumi: Ready, Leifang?

Leifang: Ready.

Kasumi: Suit up.

(At the trees, Tina was at the bench.)

Tina: We defeated him, but the war isn't over.

Ayane: I noticed.

Tina: The war isn't over because they are too many assassins.

Ayane: I knew that.

(Meanwhile, DJ Puff Ball and Elton stays with Christie and Hitomi.)

DJ Puff Ball: We killed Uncle Fester, but the war isn't over because they are millions and millions of assassins.

Hitomi: That's right.

Elton: We sleep.

(Few hours later)

Dr. Kauri: Wake up.

Elton: It's you. Where is Kokoro and the others?

Dr. Kauri: They're at the lobby.

DJ Puff Ball: Well, Lisa is with Leifang and Kasumi.

Dr. Kauri: Nice. Follow me.

(Dr. Kauri guides them to the lab, but founded the real Puff Ball in the chamber.)

Dr. Kauri: This is Puff Ball.

DJ Puff Ball: DJ Puff Ball, sir. The real one was killed. One more left.

Hitomi: DJ Puff Ball was the hero.

DJ Puff Ball: Yes. Doc, continue.

Dr. Kauri: Now, the war is not over.

DJ Puff Ball: The murders, we have to erase all the murders because we defeated him, but the game isn't over.

Dr. Kauri: I know.

DJ Puff Ball: A call from Kokoro and Ayane. Hello?

Kokoro (on phone) The people are on the stage, preparing for the president's arrival.

DJ Puff Ball: Yes.

Christie: Let's take him down!

(At the office room of the lab.)

Hitomi: We have to stop the war now!

Dr. Naomi: I can't do that.

DJ Puff Ball: Please, the world is in danger, you gotta listen- (drops) Oh, my. You are Kauri's assistant! (points gun at Dr. Naomi.) This is the police order, evacuate!

Dr. Naomi: You are a legendary hero... DJ.

DJ Puff Ball: Doc, thank god you're here. (shocks) Ooh.

Christie: DJ!

Dr. Naomi: He's okay. He's had enough. My poor DJ Puff Ball. I'll upgrade you. There. It's done.

(Meanwhile)

Tina: Let's go, everyone, the people will stare if the war continues.. Move out!

All: Yes ma'am!

(The truck moves while the building explodes.)

Hitomi: Doctor...

Elton: DJ, wake up.

Hitomi: He's recovering from the upgrade.

Elton: Time to move out!

Hitomi: Attention girls, the war is continuing to happen, use these bombs, C4s and guns to take them down.

(The people was cheering for the concert but the screen gone blank.)

Announcer: Let's hear it for One Kingdom, One Nation, One Kingdom, One Nation.

(At the restaurant, a waiter says goodbye.)

Waiter: Have a nice day.

Announcer: One Kingdom, One Nation.

(The trucks parked at the sands.)

Kokoro: Let's stop these bad guys!

DJ Puff Ball: Let's do this, with my built-in bombs on my hammer!

(The girls battle their way to victory.)

DJ Puff Ball: Take this, and that, and that!

(The war was a success victory.)

DJ Puff Ball: We did it, we killed all of them. 967 enemies wiped out, 50 tanks wiped out, 30 armors wiped out.

(Several Months Later)

Helena: Killed them. Especially Uncle Fester.

Lisa: We can stop going to war again.

DJ Puff Ball: Thanks.

Elton: Hitomi, your swimsuit was for having fun in the beach.

Hitomi: Great. A member.

DJ Puff Ball: We killed that rock star.

The End.


End file.
